


Hell, Please (NSFW)

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Liam and Freya speak, afterwards Freya finds Drake fast asleep. They talk a little, before their mouths become too pre-occupied. Very sexual in nature.





	Hell, Please (NSFW)

Drake is sleeping, when Freya gently knocks on his door. After a moment, she hears a soft snore escape him and she smiles, slowly pushing his unlocked door open. She enters his room, closing the door behind her. Making sure to lock it this time. She stands over him for a second, watching as the setting sun, leaves a soft trail of light across his face. She sits down next to him, almost wanting to not wake him up. But she is so full of emotion, she needs to let it out. She softly runs her fingers through his hair. Watching his soft, brown hair sweep in between her fingers. After a moment, he lets out another soft snore, clearly falling into a deeper sleep. She leans over and pecks his cheek. He stirs a little, but still doesn’t wake up, so she runs her hand down the side of his abdomen. She draws little circles on his hip, which wakes him up. He stretches his arms out over his head and yawns, before looking down to see what has woken him up. He is startled when he sees Freya sitting at the end of his bed.   
“Are you an angel?” Drake says with a grin  
“Maybe” Freya teases, a small smile forming on her lips  
She looks down suddenly, her beautiful smile gone from her lips. She reaches for Drake’s hand and he can feel her shaking fingers, lacing through his own.  
“I spoke with Liam, after our brunch. He pulled me aside, he asked me if I was sure this is what I really wanted. To be with him, to be Queen of Cordonia. He said I would still be a Duchess whether I married him or not, that I wouldn’t be forced out of the palace or Cordonia, if I didn’t return his affection.” She looks back into Drake’s eyes “I guess taking my time to respond, answered his question. He told me to go be with the one I truly loved. That he would still protect me and care for me. That he didn’t hold my rejection of him, against me.”  
A tear slides down Freya’s face.  
“Drake, he didn’t even ask for the ring back. He hugged me, he thanked me for spending the time that I did with him.” she begins to sob “He is so kind to me, when I have been so wrong to him. I do not deserve his kindness or his forgiveness. He should be angry with me. He should have his security escort me out of Cordonia and on a flight back to New York City. I went and left him in the lurch and all he cares about is my happiness, Drake. What did I do?”   
She takes a deep breath in, regaining her composure. She holds her pointer finger up to Drake, letting him know that she is not done speaking. After a moment, she continues,  
“The reason I am here, Drake, is because I am so incredibly, stupidly, moronically in love with you. I broke a king's heart to be with you and I’d do it over a hundred times. Drake, don’t you get it? We can be together, in the open, in private, we can be together. We don’t have to hide or feel guilty anymore. You can stop getting stupid drunk and trying not to blush everytime I step out of the changing room in the boutique.” she says with a smile  
Drake pulls her onto his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He reaches up and pulls her lips to his by the back of her neck.   
“Lincoln, you drive me mad in the best possible way. I love you, I want this too.” Drake says, his voice still a little deep from sleeping.  
He pulls her back into him, their lips colliding once again. Soft, gentle kisses turn into sloppy, passionate kisses, filled with desire. Freya leans up, never taking her lips off Drake’s to straddle him. He pulls off her shirt, kissing down her neck, continuing to her breasts until he reaches the padding of her bra.   
“How much do you like this bra?” He asks, raising an eyebrow  
“This ugly blue thing? Not very much” She says back with a smirk  
“Good” Drake says as he leans back into her  
He reaches up to the back of her bra and grips it, before pulling it hard, down her back. The clasp breaks under the strength of his arm and once its not longer on her, he throws it on the ground. He growls a little, as he begins to suck and nibble on Freya’s breasts, eliciting a small moan from her lips.  
She scrunches up the back of his shirt in her hands and he pauses to pull his shirt off, before resuming. She runs her fingers up his back and through his hair, as he begins to pull her leggings off. He leans into her more, before gripping her waist and flipping her back onto the mattress. He hastily grabs the hem of her leggings and pulls, ripping them a little as they come tearing off of her legs. She laughs a little as he throws them onto the floor as well. He stops and admires her beauty. Her soft skin, now practically glowing in the sunset. Her perky breasts, waiting for him. And her face. Her beautiful face, those soft but fierce blue, almost grey eyes. Her long brown hair, strewn across his pillows. She blushes when she sees him frozen, taking in the sight of her.   
“You’re so sexy when you look at me like that, Walker” She says teasing him a little  
“It’s all the whiskey consumption” he says with a laugh “I can’t believe how someone as beautiful as you, wants someone like me.” he says, desire burning in his eyes  
Freya blushes, before pushing her underwear down her thighs and kicking it off the bed. She keeps her legs closed as she says,  
“Drake, do you know what I want?” She says, slowly opening her legs  
Drake pulls off his pants and dives down in between her legs. He spreads them wide open and begins to kiss her inner thighs. She moans a little, in between kisses, he asks her what it is she wants. She laughs,  
“You’ll just have to see, Mr. Walker” she says with a smirk  
“Oh yeah?” Drake smirks back  
He continues to kiss her thighs. Watching her center swell, with a need for him to be inside of her. He kisses so close to her center, she feels as though she will orgasm the moment his tongue touches her. Instead he leans he leans up, unbuckles his belt and slips out of his pants and boxers. As he begins to lean back down onto Freya, she stops him with her foot.  
“Oh, no no. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mr. Walker.” She smirks at him “Now let me tell you what I want.”  
She says as she slowly moves her hands down onto her breasts, slowly making circles around her erect nipples with her fingers. Drake stares wildly at her, his face a mix of how turned on he is and how badly he wants to see what Freya is gonna do next. He’s never seen her let go like this before.   
“Let’s see, I want you, for starters…” she begins “I want to be with you, always.” she begins to move her hands down her stomach, stopping with a hand on either of her thighs before continuing “I want to be your wife, I want to wake up in the morning and make you breakfast, while you drink your disgusting black coffee. I want you to call me Mrs. Walker, in front of everyone, I want to have babies with you, I want you” She says as she begins to rub her wet core. She uses the other hand to slip two fingers inside of herself.  
Drake lets out a deep breath, which sounds more like a growl. He hadn’t been breathing, the whole time Freya was talking. His heart is beating out of his chest, watching her lay there, pleasuring herself right in front of him. He reaches down and grabs himself. Slowly moving his hand up and down, the sight of Freya like this turning him on more than he ever has been before. He tries his hardest to control himself, as her back arches. As her moans become louder, even when she says his name and looks him straight in the eyes before coming. She reaches her hand up, sucking on her fingers.  
Drake loses any control he had left. He drops himself down on to her, kissing her neck, placing himself right at her entrance. Gently rubbing against her.   
“What do you want Drake? Tell me” She says, grabbing his hair  
“I don’t know if I can right now, to be honest with you” he says  
Without a second thought, he thrusts into her. A million feelings exploding inside of his body in that moment. Freya gasps and tightens her grip on his hair. He begins to pump into her, slowly at first, savoring each time he pushes back into her. Watching her reaction, seeing all the pleasure he gives to her body.   
“Are you mine?” Drake whispers into Freya’s ear  
“Forever” Freya whispers back  
Drake begins to thrust faster into her, losing his control and thrusting harder into her. Making the bed shake, as she begins to moan louder and louder. She is almost screaming, when her legs tighten around Drake’s lower back. He grabs her hands, lacing their fingers together and holding her hands above her head.   
“How have you still not come yet?” Freya pants, trying to speak  
“Didn’t you know? Good things come to those who wait” Drake smirks back   
She reaches down, letting his hands grip onto his pillows and grips his butt, pushing him into her further. She goes over the edge, her legs writhing in pleasure as Drake continues pumping into her, through her high. She lets out his name in a scream and Drake smiles, leaning down to kiss her neck. After a moment, he comes too, moving erratically in between her legs. She still has her legs wrapped around him and she purposely tightens them, when she feels him come too. He collapses onto her, staying inside her as he catches his breath.   
He rests on top of his elbows, as he cups her face.  
“Hell, Freya. I love you so goddamn much, you know that?” he whispers  
“Hell, Drake, I love you so goddamn much too” She whispers back  
He kisses her gently, before collapsing next to her on the mattress. He immediately jumps back up, when he realizes how wet his sheets are. Freya laughs, when she sees the surprised look on his face.  
“Maybe we should take a shower” Freya grins at Drake  
Drake returns with a devilish grin. He gently moves on top of Freya, kissing her before he stands in front of her. His member suddenly springs back to life, as Drake imagines them in the shower. She rises onto her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, gently kissing him. He wraps his arms around her waist, as he lifts her up and she clings her legs around his waist. He carries her into his bathroom, gently placing her on the sink. She sits on as much of the edge as possible, the cold ceramic sink pressing into her ass. Drake turns to start the water and while he waits for it to warm up, he is drawn like a magnet, back to Freya. He reaches up to her face with one hand, while his other hand wanders down to her core. He gently nudges her legs open for him, as he uses his thumb to rub against her clit.  
“Hell, Freya….” he says as he sticks two fingers into her “you’re so wet baby”  
Freya smirks and lets out a little moan, as he slowly moves his fingers, in and out of her. After a moment, he takes his fingers out of her, so he can feel the water. Satisfied with the temperature, he hoists Freya back up, holding the back of her thighs, as he steps onto the shower. He lets the running water warm them both up and takes full advantage of watching the water run over Freya’s breasts. He sucks in a deep breath, before gently pressing her against the back wall. His engorged member, now rubbing against her core. He leans forward, sucking gently on her still erect nipples. He is about to thrust into her, when she says  
“Wait”   
“What’s wrong?” Drake says, suddenly becoming tense, worried that he hurt her  
Freya’s face becomes a little serious. Her damp hair, clinging to her shoulders and the bathroom’s tiled wall. She looks deep into his brown eyes, almost searching for something. Her face lights up a little when she appears to have found it,  
“I love you” she says in a serious tone  
“I love you too” Drake says, still looking a little worried  
“No, Drake, I love you” Freya says, an intense passion burning in her eyes for him  
His hands leave her thighs, as he reaches up to cup her face.   
“Freya Lincoln, soon to be Walker, I love you” Drake says quietly, returning her gaze with the same, heated passion for her.  
“I want you” Freya says, leaning in to kiss him as her cheeks flush red “Now” she demands  
“As my baby wants” Drake says, as she slowly eases her down onto him. Freya lets her head lean to the side, her neck vulnerable to Drake. He assaults her neck with kisses, each time thrusting faster than the last. Before long, Freya is moaning so loudly, Drake shushes her. But she ignores him and he pumps into her harder. Running his hands all over her body, as she uses his lower waist and the wall to support herself.   
Drake drinks in the sight of her. Losing control again, grabbing her waist and thrusting harder into her. He reaches down and rubs her clit with his thumb and she loses all control too. She screams a little, panting hard as she tightens her legs around him and this time, he doesn’t wait. He comes with her, smashing his other hand above her into the bathroom wall. He stays inside of her, trying to slow his breathing down back to normal. Freya clinging to him, trying to do the same. Once his member is no longer engorged, he slowly comes out of her. Slowly releasing her legs, so she can stand in front of him.   
“So, this is it?” Drake says, a small smile on his lips  
“No, this is just the beginning” Freya smiles back at him  
Freya looks around her for soap, but all she finds is Axe body wash. Drake blushes when he realizes this. Freya turns and cups his cheek,   
“A bath it is then” She smiles, as she turns off the shower head.  
Together, they slide down into the warm water. Holding each other close and discussing their future together.


End file.
